


Inyunyana

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Inyunyana

UBrienne uzwa uJaime ehamba ngemuva kwakhe; ukulahlekelwa imfudumalo yakhe embhedeni kushiya okwesikhashana kulungiswa phansi okuncane komhlane wakhe ngaphambi kokudonsa isembozo phezu kwakhe. Ufaka ikhanda lakhe ekujuleni komcamelo kodwa amathemba akhe okubuyela ebuthongweni aphulwe izwi elijwayelekile elithi, "Begard, theod!"

UBrienne ugoqa nge-grunt, bese evula amehlo akhe. Ukuhlala kukaJaime, emuva kwakhe, ukungezwani okusemahlombe akhe kukhombisa ukuthi akakujabuleli ukubanjwa engazi. UBrienne ubengafunga ukuthi uvimba umnyango futhi uvule umnyango kepha uyakhumbula ukuthi wayehlose ukulala ihora kuphela, akusekho okunye. Esikhundleni salokho, kusukela ekukhanyiseni okuphumela lapho kudabula imifula esezivavini, wahlulela ukuthi yena noJaime balala usuku lonke nobusuku bonke, bavuka ukuntwela kokusa. Umunyu wendlala ulandelwa ukuqhuma okuyize kwesisu sakhe, kukhombisa ukudla abakuphuthele.

"Beg uxole, bukalady!" UWren unikina ikhanda nezinhlungu, ephawula ubukhona bukaBrienne embhedeni kaJaime. Ambuke.Akutho ukubona.

UJaime ubheka ehlombe lakhe eBrienne, umlomo wakhe ubumbamba kancane emamatheka. Isikhumba sakhe asisafiphele, futhi amehlo akhe acacile. Umkhuhlane wakhe uhambile. Bazoqhubeka nohambo lwabo, futhi, onkulunkulu bazimisele, amadodakazi kaLady Celyn maduze ahlangana kabusha nonina.

"Impela nani maNyakatho nizwile ngokungqongqoza ..." uJaime edweba, ephendukela kuWren. "Kungumsindo owenzayo lapho ufuna ukungena egumbini."

"Izindaba ezivela eLing King," kusho uWren, egcwele injabulo yokuba ngowokuqala ukudlulisela izindaba ezingathandabuzeki ukuthi ngokungathandabuzekiyo. "Abagibeli ebusuku."

“Yini?” UBrienne uyabuza, ithemba lakhe lesikhashana lokuqothuka lifana nephunga lasekuseni. Abagibeli ebusuku abasho lutho oluhle kumuzwa wakhe. Emcabangweni wakhe omnyama kakhulu, ucabanga ukuthi uzulazula kuze kube phakade, ehlale efuna kodwa awatholakali amadodakazi kaLady Stark anyamalalayo.

“I-Imp,” kusho iWren. “Buya 'ukuxolelwa kwakho, ser! Umfowenu ushade nenkosazana encane. ”

UJaime uthi: "Akunakuba njalo. "ITirion neMyccella ba ..."

“Uganwe udadewabo kaKing Robb,” kusho uWren. "Sansa Stark."

“Hawu,” kusho uBrienne, ecwila emuva emicamelo. Intombazane empofu, iyacabanga. Intombazane empofu, nentulayo. Akakaze ahlangane noSansa Stark, kepha ubukhumbula kahle ubuhlungu bezimpawu zakhe eziphukile zokubheja. Izimfanelo zikaBrienne zazimpofu kakhulu, yize ayekwazi ukufunda emehlweni abo ukuthi ngisho nonya lwamadoda amfuna isandla kuye ngethemba lefa lakhe acabanga ukuthi unenhlanhla yokuqanjwa nguye. Unina ka-Septa kanye neziningi zamantombazane asenqabeni bavumelana nazo kodwa babonga uMaid noMama ukuthi uNkosi uSelwyn akazange amphoqe ukuba bangene emshadweni ongenalo uthando nomuntu angabazi. Unwebeka amehlo akhe avale ukuvimba izinyembezi ezivele zingazelele, noma ngabe kungokwakwaSansa Stark noma yena uqobo akazi.

“Ngaphandle,” uzwa uJaime etshela uWren. “Futhi ngokuzayo knock noma uthumele umuntu owaziyo ukuthi kanjani. Usebenzisa imicibisholo yakho, hhayi isibhakela sakho, njengoba wenze izolo. "

Izinyathelo zikaJaime ziyasondela futhi uzwa umoya wakhe njengoba egoba phezu kwakhe. Uyabuza: “Brienne?

Uvula amehlo akhe, athathwe nguJaime njengesimemo sokuhlala eceleni kwakhe. Uyamnxusa: "Yisho okuthile," kodwa okwamanje angeke athembele kuye ukuthi angamkhapheli.

Uyabuza: “Ngabe izithembiso zethu zikukhathaza? "Ngicabanga ukuthi le ntombazane ingudadewethu omuhle manje futhi ngeke sibuyele kunina wentokazi, kodwa kunenye ingane enguStark."

“Arya.” UBrienne naye uyazihlalela futhi ubheke kuJaime ngaphesheya kombhede omncane.

“Arya,” kusho uJaime. “Ngizombuyisela ku-mama wakho kanye nawe. Ukugcina uhhafu wesifungo kungcono kunokungasigcini. Ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi iSeconon Ephakeme ingavuma. ”Umlomo wakhe usonteka ngokumamatheka kabuhlungu. "Futhi uma kungenjalo, ubaba uzothenga iSeconon entsha."

UBrienne uyagwinya. “Akusikho lokho,” kusho yena, yize umcabango wokwahlula inkosikazi yakhe umunyu, wenza kwaba munyu uma lokho u-Lord Bolton abatshele kona kuyiqiniso. INkosi uRobb yabamba umama wayo njengembuka yokushintshanisa i-Kinglayer kubo bobabili odadewabo; uzokwenzanjani uma uBrienne ebuya noyedwa kuphela? UBrienne uzoqinisekisa ukuthi uLady Stark uyazi ukuthi umshado kaSansa kwakungekho okwenziwa nguJaime; mhlawumbe kuzomduduza futhi kuhlale intukuthelo yendodana yakhe ukwazi ukuthi uJaime wayehlose ukugcina izithembiso zakhe.

UJayime uyabuza: “Yini manje?

“Intombazane empofu, entulayo,” kuqala uBrienne. "Intombazane eyishumi nane kuphela, eshadile ngokuthanda kwayo

“Mncane?” Kunomkhawulo ezwini likaJaime. “Unakekele ntokazi yami, uma ukhuluma ngeTirion. Umfowethu uhlakaniphile, unomusa, unesibindi futhi ngabo bonke usayizi wakhe omncane, muhle futhi. Uzoba yiNkosi yeCasterly Rock ngelinye ilanga. Intombazane ingenza kabi kakhulu. ”

Akusizi ngalutho, uBrienne uyacabanga. Amehlo othando awaboni. Uthi: “Umfowenu uyi-Lannister,” ekhetha amagama akhe kancane. “Umndeni wabo uyisitha somndeni wakhe. Babulala ubaba wakhe; bamphoxa babambe isiboshwa sakhe, manje sebephoqa ukuthi ashade. ”

"Bona?" Umhlathi kaJaime uyaqina. "Nami ngiyi-Lannister, uyakhumbula?"

Izihlathi zakhe ziyavutha ngentukuthelo.


End file.
